


Left Behind

by lucidrush



Category: Left 4 Dead, Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidrush/pseuds/lucidrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soul, pick me up!" She was down. The horde was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

Soul’s heart beat fast in his chest and his hands were slick with sweat. They could do this, not much further now. The warbled screams of the infected and the wet slap of dead flesh on concrete echoed down the alley behind them.

"We’re almost there!" Maka yelled. He could see the crimson door to the safe room and he felt giddy.

The scream of a Hunter wiped the smile from his face and Maka’s yell had him turning around. The hoodie-clad infected clawed at Maka but a single shot from his shotgun dispatched the zombie.

"Soul, pick me up!" She was down. The horde was coming. He made a split decision and turned, sprinting towards the safe house.

"SOUL YOU BASTARD COME BACK AND PICK ME UP!"

"I’M SORRY!"

He slammed the the safe house door shut just as the horde reached Maka.

"SOUL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She smacked him with the back of her controller.

"I. Can’t. Believe. You. Fucking. Left. Me." She punctuated each word with a slap of the controller against Soul’s chest.

"Calm down would ya! We made it to the next level!"

"But now I’m missing my Assault Rifle, you ass!"

She huffed and flopped back at his side on the couch just as the next level loaded. As soon as Soul opened the safe house door Maka unloaded her new shotgun into Soul’s character.

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Next time don’t leave me behind!"


End file.
